Werewolves Are Stupid -Werewolf America x Reader-
by Pursilla
Summary: Hello there Fanfiction! I haven't really been on much due to school, but I'm back! If any of you know me from Deviantart I'm starting this Kpop song based amount of stories. Here's my newest based off of (Wolf is Stupid- Tint). R & R please, and check out the song! It's really cute!


The wooden door slightly cracked, sounds of splashing echoing down tha hall. [Name]'s body relaxed against the back of the claw-footed tub. Strawberry's... the room smelled of strawberries , one of her favorites.

Raising one of her legs the [Hair Color] headed girl swept the wash cloth over her skin. The warm water relaxed her, which was fairly hard for her to do. Her [ Eye Color] closed only for a moment in pleasure, before she was brought back into the real world.

There was a reason she was here, now. 'Of course!' Thought [Name] almost slapping herself. 'Alfred's coming over!' Quickly rising off the soapy bath she jumps out of the warm heaven, into the cold floor of the bathroom.

Grabbing a towel she dried her [Pale/Tan/Dark] skin off, wrapping it around herself. Down the hall ran the girl, almost tripping. "Shoot shoot!" Cried she, rushing into her room and picking out the outfit she was to wear.

It was a beautiful dress, with deliqate detailing. She had recently bought it and was hoping maybe, just maybe it would catch his attention this time. The [Favorite Color] of the dress seemed to make her eyes sparkle, almost like two diamonds.

Seems these last few day's the American had been ignoring her, everything she did. Why it was just last week she had gotten a hair cut, but did he notice? No. She had tried and tried, even going so far as to changing her style.

"Why doesn't he notice me?" Asked [Name], sighing at her reflection. "Am I too boring? I mean... he notices other girls. But..." A small frown spread across her face. Maybe she had been a tad hard on him.

She had tried bonding with him by taking him shopping, but it seemed all he did was whine. Fixing the mess of [Hair color] attop her head, [Name] readied herself. He would be there any moment.

With the soft cushion underneath her, the clock on the wall seeming to tick by slowly. Her mind flashing back every so often to when she met him. It seemed so long ago, he was different then. More interested in her... but now. She rarely even spoke to him.

Outside stirred a presence, the bushes rustling. An animal perhaps? "Alfred where are you?" Grunted an angry [Name], not even bothering to look out the window. The figure in the shadows of the night watched her, eyes widened.

It's heart almost ripping in two upon hearing her words. "Stupid! Stupid Alfred!" Roared the [Hair Color] headed girl. "Why doesn't he know..?" Tears streamed from her eyes, and the figure grew closer.

Now only the tiny amount of glass seperated she and the creature. A scratching at her front door finnally made [Name] stop her crying fit. "[N-Name]?" Called a voice from behind the large door, roughly.

Her heart nearly flew out of her chest as she flung the door open, the cold draft of night making her shiver. "Alfre..." [Name] stopped dead in her tracks, eyes locked on him. Her beloved, yet stupid Alfred.

His clothes were maggled and ripped, his hair had twigs sticking out of it, but his eyes. They reminded her of that of a dogs. "A-Alfred!?" Said she with a hint of worry and fear. "What happened?"

A smile spreading across his face Alfred chuckled. Upon closer inspection [Name] noticed, he had fangs! And his ears, they were pointed! Placing his hand around her waist Alfred replied. "Hey babe.."

Before she could even reply Alfred crashed his lips into hers, both of them closing their eyes. The kiss was sweet yet pasionette. An it seemed hard when they had to part ways for air. "Just, what happened to you Alfred?"

'This is it.' Alfred thought to himself. 'No turning back now.' Gaining up some courage the American entered her home, taking a seat on the couch. "[Name], I'm sorry I've ignored you. Really dude, I thought I was doing what was best."

[Name] retaliated. "What was best!?" Her tone stern and almost angered. Something inside of Alfred wanted him to just drop everything and crawl away. But he couldn't do it, after all this was his mess.

"Truthfully Alfred just tell me what's going on." Standing again, he walked toward her. Ears flopped over, almost like a... "[Name] " Started Alfred, his tail swishing... tail?! "I'm a werewolf. I had to ignore you, because if I didn't. I could have... hurt you."

Seeing her altered boyfriends form in front of her, [Name] tilted her head. "H-Hurt me? I doubt that." She didn't run from him or even act scared, only curoius. With his chance now Alfred nodded. "Yes, but I know now. I've been a stupid wolf. Please forgive me."

He sounde sencerre, everything about it seemed right. Maybe he was telling the truth? "Alright." Said [Name], twisting her new dress. "Hey Alfred. Notice anything d..."  
Again she was cut off by his lips being placed on hers.

"You look beautiful doll. An is that a new hair cut?" Yup her Alfred was back. Even if [Name] knew, were wolves were stupid sometimes.


End file.
